Nightswimming Outtakes and Alternatives
by Emmy1512
Summary: Outtakes from Nightswimming - also includes alternate to chapters.  Could be read without reading Nightswimming if you like pointless smut.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Thanks to chartreuseian for not only giving me the idea, but then betaing it with all of about 30 seconds notice. She rocks. This is set in place of the chapter "Old Friends". Is smutty and makes no sense in the context of the story, yet makes me all sorts of happy. It is NOT part of the actually story line - just fun instead of angst. It's my should have to my could have version of canon. This SHOULD have happened. But it didn't. So read for the smut value, and then get your butt back to Nightswimming. I say that with love. Like I call chartreuseian a ho - with all sorts of love. **

* * *

><p>A bright flash appeared before her and Helen could barely hold in her tears of joy at seeing Nikola in front of her. John let go of him quickly with a low growl.<p>

"When I said I'd do anything for you Helen, this is not what I had in mind."

"You're a good friend, John."

Without a word, he disappeared from the room.

"Helen, what on earth was that? I told you not to come looking for me."

"Oh, please Nikola. You gave me your country; from there all we had to do was find the finest vineyard province. You say you don't want me to look, but give me all the details to find you. Don't pretend you're not even slightly happy to see me."

Nikola took a purposeful step forward and cupped her cheek in his hand before pressing his lips heatedly against hers. Helen moaned against his lips, pressing her body against him. Her entire being begged her for him. They'd been too long apart, she would chastise him later.

"I missed you," she murmured against his lips.

"Missed you more," he said roughly as he ripped his lips for her, using his vampiric strength to lift her on top of a pile of crates, using his long talons he cut the lace of her dress, letting the top fall down. Helen sat there, her breasts bare to him. The material bunched around her hips.

"What is it with you ruining my best dresses?"

"I think you should wear nothing all the time, and then we wouldn't have this issue."

Helen laughed before claiming his lips again, her deft fingers making short work of his shirt before scraping her nails roughly down his chest, proceeding to remove his belt, letting his pants fall down around his ankles. Her hand wrapped itself around him, stroking him quickly. His eyes turned black and he had to use all his control to stop the morph from completing itself. He placed his lips softly on her neck, using his human teeth to nip at the tender flesh there.

"I love you," Helen moaned.

"I am so sorry for leaving…" he spoke against her skin.

His hands moved down to her waist, gripping the skirt and ripping it off from under her. She giggled at the feel of the crate against her bare skin. Nikola scrapped his fingers up her stomach before tweaking a nipple gently. Helen threw her head back as his other hand made its way to her exposed wetness. He flicked his thumb against her swollen nub before sliding a finger inside her, eliciting another guttural cry from Helen.

"Please, just… now… need…" she moaned out between his ministrations. Helen increased the speed of her hand on him before Nikola had no choice but to reach between them, removing his hands from her, to grab her wrist.

"Little minx…" he said darkly as Helen placed her hands next to her hips, leaning back seductively and giving Nikola a wonderful view of her entirely naked body. He leaned forward and Helen could feel his tip against her entrance. Helen bit her lip, and tried to move herself forward to increase the contact. Nikola grabbed her hips and thrust himself into her.

"Oh! God!" Helen cried and wrapped an arm around Nikola's neck, pulling him flush against her and pressing her lips against his hotly.

Nikola thrust into her gently at first before picking up the pace as he felt her begin to tighten around him. Her hips met his thrust for thrust.

Helen core was burning, her entire body was tingling and she could feel herself teetering on the edge of her orgasm. Desperate for release after so long, she moved a hand between them and touched her swollen bud gently. After a few more moments she felt her eyes flutter shut as Nikola growled roughly. Her entire body was engulfed as her orgasm took her over. Her walls clamped down hard around Nikola, his continued thrusts helping her ride out the feeling before she felt him dig his fingers hard into her hips. He let out a loud growl as he came inside her.

Her breathing was laboured as she lay back gently, Nikola leaning over her, peppering kisses along her jaw before kissing her lips softly.

"Don't leave again…" Helen held her arms tight around him.

"I won't, I promise. Although you may want to think up an excellent explanation as to my being on this ship."

"I'll think of something… I love you, Nikola."

"And I love you, my Helen. My beautiful Helen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - That's right, Nikola. No leavy. But anyhow, on with writing the actual story. Reviews? :D<strong>


	2. Pantaloon Shopping

**AN - Many Teslen spankies to chartreuseian for not only betaing this but having the lady balls to tell me my original version sucked arse. I like lady balls.**

* * *

><p>"Helen, I can't go in there." Nikola and Helen stood across the street from a lady's shop, her grasp on his hand tight and most certainly scandal-worthy but she knew that if she let go he'd run. "I'll pay for them but… I can't. Do you have any idea what people will say?"<p>

"Let them talk. Men go in with their wives all the time." She may have been exaggerating how common it was to see men in a store like this. In fact, in all her years she'd only seen two couples. However, as Helen pulled at his hand, unrelenting, she wasn't going let facts get in the way of this. He'd ruined them; he was going to buy her new pantaloons.

"I have an idea. How about you just don't wear them? Cumbersome as they are…"

Helen laughed. "Not a chance, Nikola. Now stop acting like a child and cross the street before people start staring."

He scowled at her but crossed the street with her and as she opened the door to the store he was pleased to see it was empty except for a store person.

"Good morning, ma'am." Nikola was ignored as the lady approached Helen. He wasn't about to complain as he stood awkwardly in the corner. "Something I can help you with today?" she asked.

Helen smiled. "I will be alright, thank you. I will call you when I've chosen the design and fabric." With that the woman left them alone. Nikola walked over to Helen, standing behind her and placing his chin on her shoulder when he checked that no one could see them, he placed a kiss on Helen's cheek. "What about that?" He pointed to a fabric close to them and Helen stifled a laugh.

"How about I choose?" she said, after he pointed out a couple of different fabrics that while practical, were better suited to an elderly woman.

"I didn't say I was going to be good at this," he sulked. Helen rolled her eyes and flicked through the various designs before choosing one with lace close to the ankles and white silk.

As Helen turned to ring the small bell on the counter, the lady reappeared and looked between the two of them, eyes darting to their empty ring fingers before regaining her composure. "Do you have your measurements?"

Helen bit her lip. "Unfortunately not, sorry."

The lady stood awkwardly. "Well, often the husbands would prefer to take their wives measurements…" She glanced at their ring fingers again. She knew that they weren't married and yet she couldn't think of an appropriate way of broaching the subject.

Helen felt Nikola stiffen by her side and suppressed a laugh. "Yes, I can certainly see how that would be more comfortable. Do you have a measuring tape we could use?"

A blush covered the lady neck up as she handed the tape to Helen. "The room around the back, it has a sign."

Nikola nodded politely to the lady as he followed Helen through to the room. The moment Helen shut the door she spoke. "What on earth was that? Why would I measure you?"

Helen grinned conspiratorially handing him the measuring tape. "So that they fit me properly when they're made, of course."

"I know that Helen, I've had more than a few suits made in my time. Why would_ I _measure you?"

Helen looked at him incredulously. "Because I'm about to take my clothing off?"

Nikola all but spluttered, but nodded silently as Helen pulled her corset loose. "How do you do that?" he said, pointing to the way she was unlacing her corset.

"Years of practice, Nikola. I've been wearing these blasted contraptions since before I can remember. I can even lace it by myself, although nowhere near as tightly as when someone helps. Personally, I don't mind because it means I can actually breathe so I'm more than happy to lace it."

Nikola gulped and glanced toward the door as Helen's clothing fell off piece by piece until she stood in front of him with nothing but a thin overtop on.

"Do you have to be this..."

"Naked?" Helen provided. Nikola nodded. "Strictly, no. But it's so much more fun like this don't you think?"

"You're such a tease," Nikola muttered as she instructed him to measure her hips. He stepped closer than necessary to Helen, wrapping his arms around her to touch the tape behind her back. He placed a soft kiss on the side of her lip before regaining his senses and stepping back.

As he finished measuring her hips and marked down the correct sizing she put her leg up on a stool and pointed to the inside of her thigh. "Now from here to my knee," she placed a finger on the bare skin right next to the spot he was trying so hard to ignore. His eyes darkened and he decided it was time for payback. She was doing this deliberately; she knew exactly what she was doing to him. As he knelt down he placed the top of the tape on her thigh, letting his hand brushing over the apex of her thighs. She let out a low whimper as his fingers softly massaged the inside of her thigh as he pulled the tape down to her ankle with his other hand. As he look back up from her knee, he was greeted with the sight of her wet core, her hand had snuck down and was sitting dangerously close to her wetness. She looked down at him nervously before slipping her hand further down and running a finger over her clit.

"Oh dear lord…" he muttered before leaning forward to taste her. She let out a quiet moan as he flicked his tongue over where her fingers had been. He bit down gently on the swollen nub before sliding his fingers from their dwelling on her thigh to slip into her wetness.

Helen bit her lip, trying desperately to stay silent as Nikola touched her. She'd been playing with him, yes, and part of her had wanted him to do this, to take her semi-publicly. She'd never expected he'd do it, though. The thrill of the possibility of being caught heighted the sensations as Helen felt herself being brought closer to the edge. She leant back against the wall, her hands falling to his hair, her nails scraping over his scalp as her eyes slid shut. She couldn't help a small few moans escaping as he pulled his fingers from her and thrust them back in, twisting them and bending them up to brush over _that_ oh so sensitive spot. She knew she was going to come undone and as Nikola flicked his tongue hard over her clit once more, she felt herself start to lose control.

He pressed his thumb against her clit hard before replacing it just as quickly with his tongue once again. Helen felt a loud moan rip from her as her walls clamped down hard, her entire body engulfed in the sensation. Her toes curled into the soft rug and she managed to regain her control slightly, just enough to stop her from moaning again as she rode out her climax.

Nikola leant back, grinning up at her. "You utter tease…"

When Helen was dressed once more they left the change room to find the lady standing there, looking utterly scandalised. There was no doubt that she'd heard Helen's moans and as Nikola handed her the measurements and appropriate payment, he said nothing but grinned at her. She wouldn't say anything. Of course, he'd never be able to show his face around this street again for fear of the embarrassment. For now though, he was going to enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Review for Teslen spankies?<strong>


End file.
